This invention relates generally to lamp assemblies and, more particularly, to hoods for holding emergency warning lamps used in emergency vehicles.
Some lamps used in emergency vehicles are capable of operating in both a steady-burn mode and in a flashing mode. Such a lamp generally has a housing, a light source within the housing, a suitable reflector for reflecting light from the light source through an opening in the housing, and a lens covering the opening. The lamp may be releasably mounted to the dashboard of the emergency vehicle so that light from the lamp may be transmitted through the windshield. If the lamp is to be used as an emergency warning lamp, the lens will preferably be colored red, blue, or amber, and the user will generally operate the lamp in the flashing mode. If the lamp is to be used as a searchlight, the lens will preferably be clear so that the lamp transmits white light, and the user will generally operate the lamp in the steady-burn mode. A disadvantage of such lamp is that it cannot be readily switched from use as an emergency warning light (e.g., having a lens of a particular color and/or with refractive elements) to a searchlight (e.g., having a clear smooth lens). Thus, in operation, such lamp is generally used as a dedicated warning light or a dedicated searchlight.